sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Malign
Introduction A roughneck pilot that has seen every side of the Galactic Civil War, Tyler Damion (30 BBY— ), also known as Darth Malign, has had a long serving record in both the New Republic and Imperial military. Born on Corellia, he was raised by his parents. His father, a senior inspector in CorSec, was a central figure in his early childhood. Tyler would eventually follow his model and join the ranks of CorSec and work with his father. 30 BBY - 2ABY Tyler's education was like any normal Corellian youth, attending primary and secondary schools. He also enrolled in the University of Corellia and graduated with a degree in Galactic History. Shortly after his graduation he joined the CorSec and worked with his father on a series of cases before being moved into the space-defense section. His piloting would become legendary among his fellow officers and the pirates and smugglers he aided in capturing. After a short but illustrious career with the CorSec, Tyler transferred into the Galactic Empire's Starfighter Corps, where he served onboard an inner-rim vessel and as an executive officer for one of the TIE Fighter squadrons onboard. His career in the Galactic Empire would be a short one. During one of their routine missions an order was distributed that included firing on civilian targets, these orders were not accepted by Tyler and he resigned his commission and defected to the Rebel Alliance. The price for his early retirement and defection was the complete liquidation of his family; this included his mother, wife, and son. His father escaped, though this was unknown to him at the time. This made the pilot very bitter and resulted in a major problem with his abuse of alcohol and assorted drugs. He served the Rebellion prior to the Battle of Yavin and continued his service until two years following the Battle of Endor. He was heavily decorated and considered one of the many faceless heroes of the New Republic. 2 - 11 ABY A few years later the Corellian was reactivated into service following the Third Battle of Sluis Van, due to major pilot shortages. The Corellian took control of Ghost Squadron and led the squadron in a series of small scale raids and hit and fades before he promptly retired again. A few years later he was later activated by New Republic Intelligence as a Black-Ops agent and would perform mercenary work for the New Republic. He then re-transferred to Ghost Squadron and continued serving the New Republic until a disappearance during a routine patrol. 12 - 14 ABY Tyler was captured by a powerful Sith named Vadim, who, at the time, was unknown to most of the galaxy. Vadim revealed to Tyler that he was Force-sensitive, then tempted the pilot and trained him in the arts of the Dark Side. Once Vadim felt Tyler's development had reached a level to where he would be useful, his memory was blocked and he was sent back to the New Republic, until he was needed. Vadim called Tyler to his side a few months later. The Corellian was then placed in a position to where he would bring the Galactic Empire away from Emperor Malus and into the hands of Vadim. Tyler took the name Darth Malign and declared himself as an Imperial Warlord, and with the aid of top military advisors began to reclaim the galaxy. Malign then separated the government into two branches, a Military Government and the Imperial Court. He proceeded to blockade Dreven and imprisoned Emperor Malus in carbonite with the help of a Dark Jedi named Sinestra. He then declared himself as an Imperial Regent and Advisor, preparing the way for Emperor Vadim to claim the throne. Shortly following this he vanished to the Outer Rim in search of his family who had fled. Recent 15-16 ABY Upon returning from his self-imposed exile, Malign became focused on a Sith agenda. He strictly serves the will of the Emperor, but also the will of the Sith of the past. With the death of Danik Kreldin, and his betrayal, Malign serves the Sith without an apprentice. He instead organized his own division of loyal sentient beings to push an agenda to recreate and to resurrect ancient Sith secrets and perhaps an Empire. He would begin training and lose another apprentice in Antoine Dareus. With the failure of keeping an apprentice Malign then turned to exploring the galaxy and aided Johanna on a series of missions into unknown territories, and then returned to attempt to warm relations between the CDU and himself. Currently it is not clear what Darth Malign is doing in the galaxy as his resources and personnel have scattered across the galaxy. Even the Sith Lord has faded into obscurity recently. Associations * Gabrielle Damion (wife) * Sonja Damion (daughter) * Johanna Siri te Danaan (half-sister) * R2-N8 "Nate" (Astromech Droid) * Danik Kreldin (Former Apprentice) * Antoine Dareus (Former Apprentice) Appearances Damion, Tyler Damion, Tyler Damion, Tyler Damion, Tyler Damion, Tyler Damion, Tyler Damion, Tyler Damion, Tyler